


Synthesis

by mmmdraco



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The science bros have engaged in just a little mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synthesis

Tony takes a last sip of the liquid and nods. "Yeah, I think that's it. D'you wanna call that human testing complete?"

Bruce sits across from him, nestled down into a chair. "We should try it on Thor. That could be interesting."

Laughing, Tony moves over to Bruce and sits on his lap. "Or Fury. He's going to be so pissed that we did this."

Bruce snorts and grins sleepily up at Tony. "It is going to make us so much money."

"I don't need money. What I need is fun. Maybe a little mayhem." Tony cups the back of Bruce's head and feels the curls against his fingers.

"Natasha is going to tell us how bad it is compared to the real stuff." Bruce pulls Tony further into his lap and leans into the hair stroking.

"It's vodka that doesn't actully cause impairment. She can get over it." Tony leans against Bruce's chest. "S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't want us inebriated when we go into battle. I suppose after the Eiffel Tower debacle that's to be expected. But celebrating with juice and cookies isn't my thing."

Bruce nods solemnly. "I like cookies."

Pepper walks into the room and sees Tony curled up in Bruce's lap with a glass of clear liquid. "You do realize you're drunk, right?"

Tony shakes his head. "Nope. I have a zero percent blood alcohol level right now. But we have simulated the secondary side effects with remarkable precision."

With a laugh, Pepper sits down. "I guess you want us to continue to make money after all. But what about the project the two of you were supposed to be working on?"

Bruce looks up in confusion. "The mending nanotechnology for the next Iron Man suit? Yeah. That's why Fury is going to kill us."

Pepper stands up and ruffles Tony's hair. "Get me a patent for this before you let him kill you. I've grown accustomed to this lifestyle. Your life insurance just won't be enough." She waves at the pair. "Good night, boys."

Tony waves and leans back onto Bruce. "She's nice."

Bruce, it seems, is asleep.

With a scowl, Tony sits back up. This is another side effect that needs to be weeded out. Back to formula. _Again._


End file.
